


Half Past Five

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll ruin him like this, and he'll let you. He loves you too much to let go, and you're too lonely and scared and fucked up to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

It's the middle of the night and you can't sleep. You send him a text, getting a short reply before heading up to his house. You drive up the winding path into the hills, driving up to his house and heading in. You go up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

He's frowning when you step in, not having noticed you yet. He turns and smiles when he realizes you're there, but it's not genuine. You don't ask, and he don't tell.

You fucked it up last time. You got too fucked, too loose with your words. You let him in and now it's not the fun, midnight fuck sessions like it was before. He's worried for you, and the look of pity in his eyes just makes you angry. You pull him into a deep kiss and try to forget.

 


	2. The Beginning

You were scrolling around on Instagram when you first saw him. Tavros Nitram from California, all sunkissed skin and bright white smiles. He had big pretty eyes and hips that made you take pause, deciding that following this cute motherfucker would be a good idea. He followed back while you were looking over his photos, and you smiled a bit, deciding to say hey.

You spent half that night messaging him, the bright light from your phone the only light in the pitch of your bedroom, and fell asleep without a pill or smoke for the first time in weeks.

The next couple of months was spent getting to know him, messaging him a few times a week. Tavros was a happy, trusting person. It almost made you feel bad for talking to him, for getting to know him. But you had a one-track mind and weeks of work, and you knew you'd be able to get what you wanted with some work.

It took a month or two more, but you finally got his address, him asking if you'd want to chill. You told him you'd be there in a few, cleaning up and getting into your old Mustang before heading toward the freeway.

You drove up to his house in the hills about an hour later, feeling eyes on you from all over the high-class neighborhood. You ignored it and drove through the huge gold gates and up the drive.

You made your way up the long driveway, looking over the house. Green, perfectly manicured grass. Perfectly trimmed shrubs along the drive. Everything was so clean-cut and prisitine that you felt you were ruining it just by looking at it, by being in the same vicinity. You kept driving.

You finished your blunt and put it out in the car, letting a last cloud of smoke out your mouth slow and sweet as you stepped out the car and in front of the house. You ran a hand through your hair, fucked up from riding with the windows down. You stepped up the steps and knocked on the glass, and waited.

You saw a shape through the glass, nothing too visible with the intricate patterns throwing little pieces of the picture upside down and all over, before the door opened and you were greeted with the sight of Tavros Nitram in the flesh.

He was better looking in person. You didn't think it possible that he be any more attractive then he was in his pics, but standing in front of you with a small smile and big brown eyes you were taken aback. You let out a low whistle, making his cheeks dust pink before you spoke up.

"Well damn bro, should've warned a motherfucker. Didn't think it was fuckin possible you be even cuter then your pics."

He blushed a little harder, looking embarrassed and pleased before letting you in.

You spent the day with him, playing video games and watching movies, taking your meds in the bathroom so you could keep up the floating, dreamy state you'd been in. By the time it got dark you'd both curled up on the couch, watching some shit on tv. You decided you'd probably head home, telling him goodbye as you headed for the door and even getting a quick kiss on the cheek as he shut it behind you. You smiled, feeling accomplished, and climbed back into the car.

You'd headed to Karkat's and told him about it, and you could tell he was interested, had been asking about Tavros and all that shit for a while. He knew you, knew your history. He asked how it went and you told him, and he didn't say any more. You ended up falling asleep on his couch with him around three, and left in the morning before he woke up.

 


	3. For The Moment

It's a couple weeks of hanging with Tav at his house before you make your move. You've noticed how he looks at you, how he stares when he thinks you ain't noticin, how he always stays a little closer then necessary. You pop a pill about an hour before you go so you won't have to worry about it for a few hours, keeping your blunt in your pocket, unsmoked. It's cliche and highschool but it works, and you have a feeling Tavros is more then willing to try it.

Turns out, you're right. You're both sitting on his big cushy couch when you bring up shotgunning over the murmur of some tv show neither of you were really watching. As soon as you explain it he agrees, looking eager even though he's obviously trying to play it cool. You smile, pull it out and light it up, taking the first hit. You hold the shit in, leaning over toward him and holding his chin, turning him to face you before moving even closer and letting the smoke out. You can feel him breathe it in, feel how his bottom lip just barely brushes against your mouth before he pulls away quick, sputtering and sending himself into a coughing fit. You pat his back, asking if he's alright with a smile. He's still red-faced long after the coughing stops, and you know he's embarrassed. You sit back, don't say a word, and take another hit.

You take another couple puffs while you let Tav calm down, and soon enough he scoots closer, asking for another try. You smile as smoke trickles out, taking another long pull and leaning in again. You make sure not to touch him this time, breathing the smoke out slow. He takes it in pretty well, and you tell him to hold it in a little before letting it out again. He does, looking to you to see if he did it right. You grin, telling him 'good job, motherfucker,' before sitting back. Just as you're about to take another puff Tav speaks up, asking if he can try. He reaches for the blunt and plucks it from your hands, taking his time as he sucks it in before leaning over to you. You get closer, opening your mouth and breathing the smoke in as he blows it back out.

Just before you pull back he fills the gap, grabbing your chin and pulling you into a kiss. You let out a small, surprised huff, smoke leaking out as you tilt your head to kiss him better.

You spend the afternoon making out on the couch, slow and hazy and motherfuckin divine. You don't know how long you kiss him, but when you pull back for a proper breath the room's dark but for the tv, barely able to see his big bright eyes and his breathless smile.

You head back home when you're finally able to pry your hands from his hips and your lips from his, giving him one last deep kiss out in the cool of the night before you get in your car and head back home with a smile.

You text Karkat about it when you get home, pulling your clothes off, the smell of weed and Tav's cologne still on your shirt. You strip down and pull on some shorts, air conditioner still on full blast as you climb into bed. He says something about not telling him every detail of your courtship, and you send a smiley face before popping some melatonin and curling up under the covers, soon drifting off to sleep.

 


	4. But Your Friends Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov change at the little dash from gamz to tav

Weeks go by like this. You drive up to the gated residential area, to the big pretty houses with their big golden gates. You watch tv and make out, and it's sweet. It's as close to a relationship as you've gotten in years, but you don't dwell on that fact. You just stay quiet and enjoy your time with him.

Of course, as soon as you get used to your new routine of spending about half of your time with him, he throws you for a loop.

It's during a movie marathon that he tilts his head up from your chest, laying across you with arms around your torso as if you're his favorite snuggle toy. You'd been uncomfortable with it at first, but over the weeks you've gotten used to it, even wrapping your arms around him in return. But now he looks up at you with them big brown eyes, searching your face for something before speaking up, more hesitant then he's been for weeks.

"Gamzee? What are we, exactly?"

You pause at this, running hand through his mowhawk as you think over how to word this without upsetting him. You have a feeling he might not like your answer no matter how you word it, so you just tell him.

"I dunno man. I ain't really lookin for a relationship right now. Plus, I ain't all sure your friends would be likin you hangin with a motherfucker like me."

You'd always noticed how he made sure no one came over while you were together, thinking he just wanted to be alone with you but soon realizing he was worried of what his high-class friends would think of him bein with some low-class no-manners motherfucker such as yourself. It stung a bit, but you weren't exactly singin from the rooftops about the thing you got with Tav either. So you stayed silent and let shit lie.

He looks a little uncomfortable, probably embarrassed and feelin bad you'd noticed. You ain't upset about it though, you understand, and you tell him so. You know how judgemental these motherfuckers can be, don't all want him gettin into shit because of who he makes out with occasionally.

He goes quiet after that, silent as he lays his head back on your chest and watches the movie, though he seems not to be payin much attention to the shit onscreen, lost deep in thought. You sit back and run hand through hair, watchin the movie idly before deciding he's a bit too preoccupied in whatever he's thinkin on to be doin anything more with you. You start to sit up, tellin him you got work the next day and that you'd better head home. He makes some half-assed attempt at keepin you a while longer but you tell him you'll see him soon. You kiss him atop the head and pull your jacket on, and walk out the doors.

-

Kanaya, Aradia, and Nepeta come to see you that night, even though you try to protest. The room still smells like Gamzee, sweet and a little musky, like cologne and cigarettes and weed. You're getting some food out of the fridge when they come through the door, Nepeta bounding into the kitchen to pull you into a tight hug.

Kanaya and Aradia come in at their own pace, sitting at the island. Nepeta finally lets you go, still grinning as she skips over to sit with the others.

"Hello Tavros. How are you doing?" Kanaya asks primly as you set cheese, crackers, and grapes on the island, Aradia and Nepeta each taking some while Kanaya straightens some wrinkles in her skirt.

You pause at the question, going over to sit across from them, taking your time spreading cheese on a cracker.

"Alright. Uh, I wasn't really expecting you guys, to come over," you reply, taking another bite. You feel a bit nervous with them all staring at you curiously, so you suggest going out to the living room, all of you going to sit on your huge couch, the food set on the table. You turn the tv on, some movie that they all seem content watching before Nepeta starts sniffing at something, looking to you curiously.

"Tafurros? Was someone else here? It smells difurrent," she asks, and you can't hide the color quickly flooding your cheeks. Soon the others are looking to you with interest, Kanaya leaning forward to speak up.

"Quite a few of us have noticed that you haven't been going out lately. And you haven't called us over either," she says evenly, grabbing a grape and popping it in her mouth. She chews, swallows, and turns back to you.

"Who is it, Tav?"

Your face goes even redder, trying to figure out what to say, how Gamzee would react if you told them. You had just hoped no one would notice, that you could keep this under wraps for a while. But they're all looking to you, and you know they're waiting on your reply, so you speak.

"Uh, well. Um. I've kinda been, seeing someone. It's not really serious? Uh, and I don't know that he'd want me to, um, talk about it, really," you finally sputter out, all of them seeming a bit surprised and even more curious, Nepeta leaning forward to ask something else before you put a hand up to stop her.

"I don't really, wanna talk about it. And I don't think he wants it to be, this big thing. So. Just, don't ask," you say, Nepeta deflating, pouting a bit when she realizes she won't be able to pester you endlessly about your new relationship. They all eventually settle back and watch the movie, and you do too, ignoring the slightly awkward silence, knowing they must be dying to get more information out of you.

The girls leave after having dinner with you a couple hours later, leaving you alone in the huge house. You sigh, glad for the quiet as you head up to get ready for bed. Your phone buzzes sometime after you pull on your pajamas, smiling as Gamzee's name lights up your screen with a new message, asking if he can see you again a little later this week. You agree, telling him good night before going to bed with a smile on your face.


End file.
